


Confession Circle

by deflectrunes



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: 2018, Andi Mack - Freeform, Boys In Love, Confession, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, Sleepovers, Tyrus Week, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deflectrunes/pseuds/deflectrunes
Summary: The Good Hair Crew is having a sleepover at Andi’s place. They decide to have a little honesty hour of sorts, talking about their feelings and confessing their secrets.





	Confession Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Tyrus Week Day 2: Confession

A mixture of poorly-stifled giggles and halfhearted hushes escaped through the crack under Andi’s bedroom door.

It was nearing two in the morning. Cyrus was sprawled out on a beanbag chair in the corner of the room, trying not to laugh too loud at Buffy’s impersonation of their history teacher from last year.

“The bell does not dismiss you, I dismiss you!” Buffy declared in her deepest voice, plugging her nose and scrunching her face to capture the true essence of Mr. Demarco.

“That was perfect!” Andi tried to whisper, but failed miserably, cracking up mid-sentence, causing the three of them to spiral into another fit of giggles.

Finally, they all managed to somewhat calm down. The moon was high in the sky, giving off a pale glow that served as the single light source in Andi’s bedroom. The room was still almost completely dark; Cyrus couldn’t even see Andi and Buffy on the bed from where he sat just a few feet away from them.

“Okay,” Andi started, flopping back onto her pillows, the bed springs squeaking under her. “Time for a confession circle.”

“A confession circle?” Cyrus asked curiously, pushing himself up out of the beanbag chair and squeezing onto the bed with the girls.

“Yeah, it’s where we go around in a circle and talk about our feelings honestly. Nothing leaves this room.” Andi explained.

“But wouldn’t this be more of a confession _triangle_? Since there’s only three of us?” Cyrus crossed his pajama-clad legs.

Andi and Buffy shared a look, which Cyrus could see clearly now that he was in a closer proximity to them.

“Okay, Cyrus. A confession _triangle_ ,” Buffy droned. “Andi, wanna start?” She then suggested.

“Sure,” Andi shrugged, propping some pillows up against the headboard of the bed so she could sit up. “Okay, here it goes,” she took a deep breath, then said quickly, “I don’t wanna date Jonah anymore.”

Both Cyrus and Buffy audibly gasped. “What? Why?” Buffy asked, disbelief in her voice.

Andi sighed, twisting the string bracelet on her wrist. “It’s not that I don’t like him anymore. I do, a lot. But us as a couple? It’s just...not working. And I don’t even want to tell him, because I’m terrified that at this point, he’ll just leave altogether.”

Cyrus chewed the inside of his cheek, at a loss for words. He didn’t think that confession triangle would get this deep, this fast.

Thankfully, Buffy knew just what to say.

“He would never leave, Andi,” she started, grabbing her friend’s hand in an effort to comfort her. “You two have been friends for a while now. We all know that if you told Jonah how you feel, he’d respect your choice with no hard feelings.”

“Jonah Beck doesn’t have a resentful bone in his body. Nothing will change between you two if you decide you don’t want to be his girlfriend.” Cyrus added thoughtfully.

Andi smiled, squeezing Buffy’s hand and grinning at Cyrus. “Thanks, you guys.”

“Okay, I’ll go next,” Buffy said, letting go of Andi’s hand and leaning back next to her. She yawned, closing her eyes. “So you both know that I love basketball. That my dream is to play professionally,”

Cyrus and Andi both nodded.

“Well,” she continued, “The older I get, the more I realize that my dream has almost no chance of becoming reality.”

“What are you talking about?” Cyrus sounded personally offended. “You’re better than anyone at Jefferson! You’ve said so yourself!”

“Yeah, I know,” Buffy sighed, sinking further back into the pillows. “But I just say that stuff so people don’t know the truth.”

“The truth?” Andi questioned.

Buffy stayed silent for a moment. “I don’t think I’m good enough. I _know_ I’m not good enough. And I never will be. Basketball is just something fun to do in middle school, maybe high school. But I know I won’t be good enough to make it past that point.”

Cyrus frowned, holding back tears as Buffy poured her feelings out in front of them. He didn’t understand. Buffy was the strongest, most confident person he knew. Has she always felt like this?

“Buffy, you gave a _gift_ ,” Cyrus said. “You might not see it right now, but I promise you, everyone else does. If basketball is really your passion, your _dream_ , you shouldn’t give up.”

“You’re so talented. And we’ll help you regain your confidence, I promise.” Andi said.

Buffy used her thumb to rub the salty water from underneath her eye. “You guys are the best.” She smiled.

“Okay, Cyrus,” Andi turned to look at him. “Your turn.”

Cyrus thought for a moment. What did he have to confess? He told Andi and Buffy almost everything.

_Almost_ everything.

He shouldn’t tell them about...should he?

“What’s said in this room stays in this room?” Cyrus asked, needing some reassurance.

“Of course.” Andi and Buffy said in unison, both of them suddenly seeming concerned.

“Okay.” Cyrus nodded, trying to piece together words in his head to tell his best friends exactly what he was feeling.

“You don’t have to confess anything if you’re uncomfortable, Cy.” Buffy comforted, reaching out and grabbing his hand gently.

Cyrus shook his head. “No, it’s okay. I’m good,” he breathed in deeply. “So, I kind of have a crush on...someone. And I think he likes me, too. But I’m not positive, so I’m afraid to say or do anything, because we’ve grown so close and I would never forgive myself if I ruined that.”

“Wait,” Andi said. “Are you talking about Jonah?”

“ _No_ , no,” Cyrus shook his head, holding Buffy’s hand a bit tighter. “I stopped liking Jonah a while ago. Wait! I didn’t stop _liking_ him, I still like him, but it’s just...as a friend. Does this make any sense?”

Andi nodded. “But if it isn’t Jonah, then who is it?”

Buffy, who had been silent until now, finally spoke. “I think I have a pretty good guess,” she said, and Cyrus’ eyes widened slightly as he looked at her, eyebrows knitting together. “TJ?”

Cyrus’ stomach felt tight. He opened his mouth to speak, but when no words came out, he swallowed and closed his eyes, nodding as he lowered his head.

“Cyrus,” Buffy laughed breathlessly. “It’s _okay_.”

“Is it, though? I see three possible ways this can go. One, I don’t tell him and keep my crush bottled up. Two, I tell him and he ditches me. Three, he actually does like me back and this all works out, which is the ideal yet most unrealistic outcome.”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure outcome number three is the most realistic,” Andi chimed in. “It’s pretty obvious that TJ likes you. As more than just a friend, I mean.”

The possibility of TJ actually liking him back gave Cyrus butterflies.

”He definitely likes you. Haven’t you realized how differently he acts around you compared to everyone else? How he’s always smiling when you’re there? He has cute nicknames for you, you share milkshakes at The Spoon for crying out loud!” Buffy exclaimed. 

“It’s because neither of us can finish a whole one on our own! It’s _cost_ _efficient_!” 

Buffy and Andi both gave him a look, and he sighed. 

“You guys are sure?” He asked. “Because if I go for it and get rejected, I’ll be a mess and it will be all your fault.”

Buffy and Andi smiled wide at each other. “So you’re gonna do it? You’re gonna go for it?” Buffy asked.

Cyrus grinned to himself, looking down at the little dogs on his pajama pants. “I think so.” 

This time, the girls didn’t try to stay silent. They squealed and grabbed each other’s hands, cheering in victory.

Cyrus had been skeptical about the idea of a confession triangle at two in the morning at first. But now, he only felt warmth, mind racing with thoughts of a certain blonde basketball boy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> follow my tumblr for anything and everything tyrus @tjsmuffin


End file.
